


Smart Mouth

by inber



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber
Summary: Technically this is a smutty oneshot involving Eskel x Jaskier, but Geralt and Lambert are also present. Jaskier has a talented mouth, so he puts it to use.This was my first fic writing Eskel and Lambert, getting a feel for their characters.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 284





	Smart Mouth

“And that concludes the royal history of Cidaris’—Lambert, are you listening?” Jaskier snapped the book in his lap shut with a loud _clap_.

The accused Witcher, who had been reclining with his head back against a cushion and his mouth open, started and blinked his irritation. “No.” He grouched, bluntly.

Jaskier heaved a dramatic sigh. At least humans fumbled with apologies and excuses. Witchers had no such social boundaries. “How am I to teach you the continent’s history if you won’t pay attention, for fate’s sake?”

“He couldn’t learn anything highbrow if you wrote it out on a whore’s tits for him to read.” Eskel piped up; he was lounging beside Lambert, who had no qualms about shoving the other man in the shoulder.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’d be looking at the _tits_ , you milksop.” Lambert growled, and Eskel rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps a different subject, my love.” Geralt prompted, and Jaskier pouted, looking at the spine of the book.

“Well, we’ve not gone through the history of—”

“No more fuckin’ history!” Lambert groaned, “Do we not have any books on fights and bloodshed and battles? Or fucking? Or both?”

“Every time he reads those, you get too excited, and then he can’t read anyway.” Eskel said, earning him a side-long glance from Geralt.

“His mouth _does_ have talents greater than reading, though.” Lambert’s grin was slow. “C’mere, little songbird.”

Geralt snarled lowly, his glinting gaze heavy on the youngest Witcher. “If he’s to use his mouth on anyone, it’s me first.”

Suddenly there were two testosterone-charged men squaring off, all broad shoulders and ivory fangs, fists curling at their sides, although they didn’t move from their respective seats. Jaskier watched, thoroughly delighted at the display; as his scent changed from irritation to arousal, he distracted all three Witchers. “Oh, _don’t_ fight over _me_ , you brutes,” The bard trilled, leaning back on his hands, “You know there’s enough of me to share.”

“But you’re _mine_ first.” Geralt claimed, his baritone shot-through with lust and domination. Lambert was challenging him, and although the white-haired Witcher knew it was simply for the sport, he still rose against it. He shared Jaskier – but under conditions.

“Yes, darling,” Jaskier said, “I know. _They_ know. You’re the other half of my heart, my beloved.” He saw Geralt relax, ever-so slightly. “Still – what if I _want_ to suck Lambert off first?”

“Hah!” The younger Witcher crowed, as a shudder of something dark ran up the White Wolf’s spine, “See? He has good taste.”

“Probably knows you won’t last more than thirty seconds—” Geralt barked, before Jaskier cleared his throat.

“I said, _what if_. Didn’t say I _wanted_ to, did I?” The two arguing Witchers turned their gaze to regard the reclining bard, who looked rather smug. “I wanna suck Eskel’s cock.”

“What?” Eskel blinked, flitting a concerned look at Geralt, “I-I didn’t ask, I mean, I don’t mind waiting.” Unlike Lambert, the brutally scarred man _did_ have qualms about causing problems with Geralt, who was his dearest friend. It was for that reason that the snow-haired man leaned back in his seat, smirking.

“No,” Geralt rumbled, “You should give my love what he wants.”

Eskel’s breath hitched in his throat as Jaskier pushed himself up onto all-fours, sneaking towards the man, who unconsciously parted his legs. Beneath the fabric of his breeches, he was already hard – but everyone in the damn room was. Even Lambert, who was visibly sulking. Jaskier paused at the fastenings of Eskel’s breeches, flicking his sky-blue gaze at Geralt, who nodded almost imperceptibly, a smile of pure fuckery teasing his lips. The bard pressed kisses along the length of Eskel’s clothed cock, earning him a low moan of anticipation.

“How fast do you think you can make him spill, my love?” Geralt’s baritone was so sultry that Jaskier paused to unlace his own breeches, because the pressure of his erection was becoming painful. He grinned.

“A minute.” He boasted, and all three Witchers made various sounds; Lambert scoffed, Geralt hummed in agreement, and Eskel grunted his offence.

“I think I’ve better endurance than _that_.” He said, frowning at his friend.

“I think it’ll take _less_ time.” Lambert offered. Eskel turned his glare to the youngest Witcher.

“We learn by doing.” Jaskier said, tugging the laces of Eskel’s trousers open. His cock sprang free, thick, slightly smaller than Geralt’s, but with the most luscious curve that Jaskier adored. Once again, the bard looked to his love, one eyebrow raised. Geralt nodded – not in permission, but to let him know that he was timing.

“What happens if— _Fuck!_ ” Eskel could not finish his sentence as Jaskier’s lips wrapped around the head of his dripping dick, slicking down in two strong strokes, taking the man into his throat without a flutter of a gag reflex. He allowed the Witcher approximately two seconds to get used to the wet heat, before he swallowed with practiced throat muscles that had Eskel jerking his hips mindlessly upwards, his mouth slackening.

“Told you he was good.” Geralt whispered, his eyes fixed firmly on the scene unfolding before him, one hand squeezing his own heavy cock beneath his trousers. Lambert was just as attentive, silent for once. Quickly, the only sounds in the room became the slurp of Jaskier’s mouth, and Eskel’s pleasured panting.

For the sake of his dignity, Eskel tried to hold back. Every muscle in his body coiled tight as Jaskier’s head bobbed rhythmically in his lap, messily sucking with sweet concave cheeks. Fuck, _fuck, fuck._ He could _endure this,_ he thought. His hands dug into the fabric of the couch. It took every once of his willpower not to meet the bard’s rhythm and fuck his face.

Geralt counted past thirty in his head, and leered dirty at his friend’s expression, twisted in pleasure as it was. Fuck, he _knew_ what it felt like, to try and resist Jaskier. As far as he was concerned, it was an impossibility. He felt a strange sense of pride as his bard serviced Eskel with enthusiasm, cock-stretched lips slick and quick.

“Uu _unhhhhf,_ ” Eskel groaned helplessly, knowing he should look away from the perfect pornography playing out in his very lap, because seeing it was _not_ helping his resolve. The realisation came a second too late as Jaskier concentrated his attention on the Witcher’s twitching tip, drooling and doing _something_ with his tongue that no human should feasibly be able to do. And then he opened his eyes; Eskel’s gaze, more pupil than gold, met with the fierceness of Jaskier’s lust-drunk blues, and the fragile thread of his resolve snapped entirely.

“ _ **Fuck!**_ ” He howled, jutting his hips up in little twitches as he came an absolute flood, “Fuck, oh _ohh fuck_.” Jaskier swallowed the thick ribbons of seed offered to him as best he could, but Eskel was frenzied with the feel of it, and some of his load dripped down his chin to spatter onto the coarse hair of the bard’s chest. Adoringly, he worked through the powerful man’s orgasm, stroking every drop from him with his clever tongue until Eskel was shivering with sensitivity, hunched forward, whimpering in a wordless plea for mercy. With a pronounced _pop_ , he released the Witcher’s cock. Eskel slumped back on the sofa, dazed, and Jaskier sat on his heels, licking his glistening lips.

“Fifty-five seconds.” Geralt announced, regarding his beautiful red-lipped bard like he wanted to devour him. Jaskier preened, slinking between Geralt’s legs, tilting his head up. The Witcher responded to his desire wordlessly, leaning down, sharing the taste of Eskel with his beloved in a filthy kiss. The other two Witchers watched; Eskel made a low sound of desire, and Lambert bit his lower lip.

“Don’t worry, Eskel.” Jaskier crooned, when he parted from Geralt, “You beat Geralt’s record by two seconds.”

“Traitor.” Geralt pinched the bard’s behind, making him jump, and laugh. “Want to see how long Lambert can last?”

“No, I’m, no, I’m fine for now.” The youngest Witcher tried to sound casual, and failed miserably. All it took was one tiny inhalation for Geralt to understand his predicament.

“Too hot for you, Lambert?” The White Wolf teased, all pearly teeth. “Wanna go change your breeches?”

“Fuck off.” Lambert shot back, “It’s been _awhile._ ”

“You fucked him _last night_.” Eskel taunted.

“Yeah, and that was… what, sixteen hours ago? It’s been awhile!”

“Well,” Geralt said, “I’m ready to beat Eskel, my love, when you are. Else I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Jaskier shot him an amused glance. “Oh, _really?_ Darling, I know you better than you know yourself. Eskel, sweet – would you count to forty-five?”

“Hff,” Geralt huffed, “So little you think of m— _ohh, f-fuck._ ” How did he forget every single time how talented his bard’s mouth was, when he really set his mind to it? Damn it.

The last coherent thought that passed through Geralt’s head was that at least he was one-up on Lambert. After that, the afternoon stretched into a hedonistic haze. Truly, winter was too short a season.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @inber for drabble/general stupids. Thanks for reading!


End file.
